


's not so bad after all

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	's not so bad after all

It’s dirty, Dean thinks. And being pulled open and exposed like this – it’s fucking embarrassing. He can’t believe he let Sam talk him into this and he’s two seconds from calling it quits but then Sam’s tongue is right there licking, pressing into him. Sam takes his time tasting, getting his brother’s hole all sloppy and wet and when he moans like Dean’s ass is the sweetest thing on Earth, Dean forgets about dirty and embarrassing and starts thinking _please_ and _fuck_ and _more_.


End file.
